<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince's Curse by HestiaDragonfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452081">The Prince's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly/pseuds/HestiaDragonfly'>HestiaDragonfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Swan Lake &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is not blind, Blind Character, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly/pseuds/HestiaDragonfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Swan Lake is well-known, but what if a slightly different Prince was to tell the story? A prince with a far more natural 'curse' of his own, one which will prove far more of a gift as the story unfolds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick note before you read: I'm not blind, but I have done research into how to write and portray a blind character, and into what it is like to be blind. I hope I have done this character justice. Thank you for taking the time to read, please leave a review or a kudos if you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle was quiet when the Prince slipped out the main gate, following the clicking of claws against stone and soft sweeping of his hound's tail ahead as he made his way across the quiet courtyard. His birth-day celebrations had not long ended, and he longed for the peace of the forests after the hours of endless dances and potential suitors he had been forced to endure, never mind the not-so-covert pitying whispers and condescending mutters of the gathered nobles, who saw his unnaturally white eyes and ever-present manservant and assumed he was dumb, useless, a failure to the crown, and certainly not worthy of being Crown Prince, a title bestowed upon him that very night.<br/>
He gave a low whistle and was rewarded with a series of short, quiet barks, smiling as he changed his direction slightly to follow the sound. He rarely got the chance to leave the Palace alone, his mother always insisting he took a Knight or servant with him. He felt the dirt road give way to crunching leaves and dry twigs as he entered the forest, the snuffling and crunching ahead of him acting as a guide as he took the long-remembered path through the ancient trees. His sightless eyes closed as he let his head fall back, revelling in the peace and freedom of being alone after so long amongst the hustle and bustle of court life.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours but was most likely not even a candle mark, the constant snuffling and occasional barking of his companion stopped. He froze, his head whipping around as he tried to hear whatever had caused the hound to pause in its trained movements. Moments later, he heard the dog burst into action as it went running after whatever had made him pause, the soft barking replaced by loud, agitated snarls and growls. The Prince set off hurriedly after the sound, his shoulders scraping and bumping against rough trunks and tree roots tripping him as the hound's fading noise left him without an orientation. Eventually, he stumbled out of the forest to hear the growling hound had stopped, its baying and howling almost covering the gentle lapping of water and the nearly inaudible sound of weeping.<br/>
He approached the water gently, his hand finding the rough fur of his hound and calming her with a touch. He stopped as he felt his boot enter the water and listened for the quiet sound in the calm which had fallen over the clearing. All was still until again, the faint crying could just be heard over the lake. Tremulously, he turned to face the sound and called out a greeting, wincing as it came out louder than anticipated, echoing around the lake, and crushing the peace which had just taken root. He waited for several minutes as the echoes dissipated, and the stillness returned to the lake and was about to turn away as a small voice answered him, shaken with noticeable tremors. He held his breath, taken in by the fragility and gentleness of the sound, before realising that the voice had come from where his ears told him the lake was. He tried to step into the lake, determined to rescue the owner of the voice, but paused when the voice came again.</p>
<p>"Stop." He paused one boot in the water. "Please, you cannot be here; you must leave."</p>
<p>“You cannot stay in the lake! You’ll catch your death of lung fever, let me help you.” He hesitantly moved further into the water, boots slipping on the slimy lakebed until finally, he fell, hitting the water with force and knocking the wind from his lungs. He lay there a moment, his clothes growing heavy and cold as the water seeped through them to reach his skin and hands buried in the sleek lakeweeds which had foiled him, then tried to stand. His boots slid on the weeds, and almost sent him tumbling once more, but hands gripped his arms and stopped his fall, helping him to his feet. The hands began to move away, but he reached out and caught them before he could fully recede. To his surprise, rather than skin, the hands felt soft, like fur or… feathers. He stroked them gently with a finger, hearing their owner gasp slightly, but make no movement to pull away. They felt like the feathers of his hunting hawk, soft and downy. Without moving his hand, he asked the first question he thought, "who are you?"</p>
<p>He heard a sharp intake of breath before the voice he had heard only moments earlier answered, "I am Odette."</p>
<p>The Prince held her hands for a few more moments, before the urgency he had felt returned to him full force. “We must get you out of here, you’ll catch your death!” He made to lead her back to the shore, making sure to place his feet carefully on the slippery ground, but she held firm. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I cannot. I cannot leave the water.” She moved backwards, her every movement making the lake ripple and sing. </p>
<p>He asked her why, confusion colouring her voice. With a tremoring voice, she explained that she had refused the advances of a sorcerer known to be cruel and greedy In retaliation, he had cursed her to live as a swan by day, and human at night, forced to remain in the lake until she either submitted to him, or another broke the curse by declaring their love for her alone.</p>
<p>The Prince wanted to reply, his mouth forming silent shapes as his mind spiralled, but Odette cut him off before he could utter a word. "He is coming! He cannot see you here, you must leave!" He made his way to the shore, whistling to his hound to lead him home as he heard her moving away, deeper into the lake.</p>
<p>He made his way back to the castle, his thoughts whirling around his mind. He prepared for bed and resolved to return to the lake the following night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He visited Odette at the lake for the next several nights, sitting at the edge of the lapping water as she sat beside him in the shallows. They spoke of many things, but most often her life before the curse, and everything she missed and his life in the castle, the frustration he felt at the Court Nobles. He found himself enjoying every moment spent with her. He craved her chiming laugh when he was away, and often let her speak for hours about her family and her old life, just to hear her sweet voice.</p>
<p>It was a week later when his mother again approached him, bringing with her the names of yet more maidens who were eligible for marriage, and pleading with him to choose a bride, and take the throne. He listened as the names were read out to him, each a stranger eager to become Queen, and made a snap decision. He interrupted his mother just as 'Lady Evelyn of Gilith' was read out, and declared, "You can send a refusal to all. I believe I have found myself a bride." </p>
<p>His mother froze, the slight sounds of heavy fabric shifting silenced for a moment in her shock, before she regained her composure and exclaimed, "That is wonderful, my son. But why have I never met this girl?" </p>
<p>The Prince had the decency to look sheepish as he muttered, "I… may still need to ask her." </p>
<p>The Queen moved past him; the tinkling of the beads woven into her hair, telling him she was shaking her head at him. "This is tremendous news, you must ask this girl at once. I must speak with the servants, we shall hold a ball tomorrow night!"<br/>He listened as she hurried off, and started towards his chambers, accompanied as always by a manservant, unaware that the sorcerer responsible for his beloved's condition was watching his every movement with magic</p>
<p>Rothbart drew his great cloak of feathers around his shoulders and curled his lip as he watched the Prince plan to steal away his swan princess. The girl was to be his! He had kept her in the lake, to be seen and possessed by only him for many moons, he was not going to let some arrogant Princeling steal her away now. He had thought that the curse would keep others away from her until she submitted- after all, who would want an ugly girl covered in feathers with black eyes? He sneered and turned away from the scrying bowl, collecting his staff and starting to chant, archaic words falling from his lips.</p>
<p>Finally, the spell was complete, and he looked in delight at the human replica of Odette standing before him. The golem smiled and greeted him in Odette's musical voice, "Hello, Father."</p>
<p>Rothbart smirked, before beginning to put his plan in place. If he could not have Odette as his own, he would ensure that no-one ever could.</p>
<p>…<br/>
That night, the Prince once again made his way through the forest behind his hound, following the now-familiar route to Odette's lake. He felt the dry leaves underfoot give way to soft grass and clinking shingle as he entered the clearing and started towards where he knew the lake to be when a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He reached up and touched the familiar hand, revelling in the lack of the soft, downy feathers. </p>
<p>"Odette! How… how are you here?" he exclaimed. She laughed- the gentle, musical sound he had come to love so much, but something about it seemed different. He dismissed the thought, concentrating on his love in the human form she had lacked for so long. </p>
<p>"The curse is breaking; I can feel it getting weaker. The feathers fell, and I was able to leave the lake, after so long… But it lingers still, and at dawn, I will be a swan again." She shuddered slightly, and he pulled her close. </p>
<p>"I think I know why… Odette, I realised…I-I have fallen in love with you." He heard her soft gasp but carried on. "I told my mother that I had found my bride, and that's you, Odette. Come to the castle with me. Mother is holding a ball in your honour tomorrow night, there I can pledge my love for you, and finally break this awful curse." He felt her pull away slightly, and heard the smile in her voice as she whispered, 

</p>
<p>"Yes, My Prince, I would love to."

</p>
<p>He laughed, and pulled her close, burying his face into her soft hair, expecting the flowery, sweet scent he associated with her to fill his senses, but he could smell nothing. He frowned, but quickly banished the expression, though a heavy feeling remained, weighing in his mind as they set off for the castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day passed in a blur, servants ran back and forth preparing the ball, invitations were sent to the nobles, and the Prince was pulled from one room to another, being fitted for new robes, tasting the food, and greeting guests as they arrived early for the ball. His mind was only half on his duties though, his thoughts always returning to Odette. It seemed that she had changed since the curse weakened. Her laugh no longer chimed as it once did, and her voice seemed inexplicably different. Even her movements on the walk to the castle had seemed different, less delicate. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, to be happy that she was now free, but they haunted him as night fell and the ball crept ever closer.</p>
<p>The time for the ball arrived, and the Prince found himself outside Odette's chambers, dreading what should have been a joyous occasion. He rapped on the door and waited a few moments until he heard the door creak open and felt her touch his arm. With courtly charm, he took her hand in his and bowed over it, kissing it lightly. She giggled, but the sound was again dull, and lacking the pleasant chiming which had made it so beautiful whenever he visited her in the lake. The heavy feeling of overwhelming wrongness continued to fill him as she moved beside him and took his offered arm. He could feel her dress against him as they walked, stiff and wide and the opposite of the simple gown Odette had described as her favourite from her old life.</p>
<p>He led her through the familiar hallways to the ballroom, pausing at the door as they were announced, and hearing as the gathered nobles bowed and curtsied. He felt the usual guiding touch of his manservant on his arm and allowed himself to be led through the ballroom to where his mother was waiting.</p>
<p>"Son, it is nice to see you have finally arrived. I take it this is the girl you intend to marry?" </p>
<p>He nodded once. "Yes, Mother. This is Odette." He felt her curtsy at his side. He heard his mother begin to ask Odette questions as the orchestra started to play, and dancing began. He tuned their conversation out as he finally gave in to the realisation that this was not Odette, at least, not the Odette he had fallen in love with. He needed to return to the lake to find the real Odette before the curse could worsen. He signalled discreetly to his manservant, who came to his side immediately. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to leave the ballroom" he muttered, just loud enough to be heard by the servant only. He felt the servants head move before he whispered back, </p>
<p>"Her majesty and her ladyship are talking with guests, Sire. They won't notice your absence immediately." The Prince nodded his thanks, before letting himself be led through the ballroom, greeting and politely dismissing Nobles who tried to catch his attention, faking illness. Once in the hallway, he dismissed his manservant, who left with reluctant obedience, before he started towards the kennels.<br/>
It wasn't long before he reached the lake, the rush through the forest, leaving him with scratches on his face and rips in his finery from tripping over protruding roots and running into trees. He burst into the clearing, calling desperately for Odette, but there was no response. The water shifted and lapped, and something in the lake splashed, but the clear, sweet voice he wanted to hear was absent. He made his way to the edge of the water, slumping down where he would sit to talk to Odette. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water splashed again, but this time he was soaked, letting out a cry of surprise and annoyance. His brow furrowed, and he reached out a cautious hand over the water, flinching when his fingertips found something warm and soft. Reaching further, he traced a long, graceful neck and feathered wings. Drawing back his hand, he whispered, "Odette?" He heard movement and, reaching out again, felt the swan push her hard beak against his palm. He stroked his hand over her head and neck, smoothing down the silky feathers.</p>
<p>"Gods! Odette! But... it's night! Why are you like this?! And who did I take to the ball?" Unsurprisingly, no response came. "I'm a dolt! How did I not realise sooner that she wasn't you...? Odette, I love you... I almost lost you, and I could never bear it if that ever does happen. Please... stay with me forever. I don't care if you're a human or a swan, I need you by my side, always. I'll live here if I have to, but please, say you'll be with me, say that you'll be mine, and mine alone?" </p>
<p>He felt the swan move away from him and feared a rejection, that she blamed him for her now avian state. But moments later, he felt familiar feathered hands take his, and a voice like the ringing of bells answer him, "Of course I'll be yours if you'll be mine."

</p>
<p>With a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob, he launched himself at her, and held her close, burying his head in her hair and breathing in her wonderful, reassuring scent. Their moment of bliss, however, was disturbed by a roar of rage which seemed to come from every direction. The Prince sprang to his feet, disorientated, bringing Odette with him.</p>
<p>He spun around, trying to work out where the voice came from. He heard Odette squeak before the voice came again. "You thought you could steal my Swan from me, did you, boy?" The Prince drew the ceremonial sword from his belt and whirled around again to face the voice, brandishing it, and hoping that his trembling hands weren't obvious.</p>
<p>The voice moved again, appearing so close behind him that he thought he could feel its breath on his neck. "I should strike you down where you stand." The Prince spun, but his sword met only air. </p>
<p>"I could kill you with a word" the voice sounded from above his head, before becoming directionless again.</p>
<p>"I could have you writhing in agony without even touching you." The voice uttered a string of meaningless words and heat enclosed the Prince before pain filled every nerve, and he screamed, falling to his knees, and doubling over. He heard Odette screaming and pleading with the voice, but she sounded so far away.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped, and the Prince panted, his entire body aching and sweating. He stumbled to his feet, spitting out some blood from where he had bitten his tongue.<br/>
"Well?" he yelled out with a voice hoarse from screaming. "is that all you've got?"</p>
<p>Another roar of rage came from behind him, and another string of indecipherable words followed. This time, the Prince knew what was happening, and ducked as the heat of the spell flew over his head. He charged towards where the spell had come from, and swung his sword, feeling it just bite into flesh as the sorcerer made to disappear again. A shout of pain rewarded him as he listened out for the next spell, unaware of the panic he had caused in the castle as the Prince's bride to be crumbled into dust. </p>
<p>The sorcerer spat out a spell in a directionless voice, but the heat of the spell gave itself away, and the Prince only just managed to raise his sword in time, feeling the skin of his hands burn from the proximity to the spell. He heard Odette scream again, trapped in the lake, and forced to watch the fight, but tuned her out with great reluctance a moment too late as a spell crashed into him, burning him as it sliced his shoulder.</p>
<p>This went on for an indeterminate length of time, with the Prince dodging or deflecting some spells, and withstanding the worst of others in a never-ending deadly dance, the heat of the spells burning his flesh and hair as they impacted his sword or whizzed past millimetres from him. He was covered in gashes and painful wounds from the spells that hit, bruised, and aching all over. </p>
<p>Finally, a new sound reached him, one that filled him with relief, and gave new strength to his limbs. He began to fight with renewed vigour, managing to catch the sorcerer once or twice with his blade, and drawing him towards the forest in time for the castle knights he had heard running through the woods to see him. He heard their battle cry and left them to finish the fight, feeling exhausted, calling to Odette, and following her voice to the lakeside. He collapsed at her side, sitting on the west bank as she curled beside him in the shallows. Together, they listened as Rothbart let out a single dying scream, before vanishing into silence. Odette gasped as the sorcerer died, clutching at the remains of the Prince's shirt as the curse left her, the downy feathers falling from her arms as she became human once more. </p>
<p>The Prince pushed himself upright, a knight suddenly by his side, helping him as his wounds pulled and reopened. With a shaking hand, he reached for Odette, and pulled her gently to her feet, leading her from the lake to dry land for the first time in many moons. She leaned into his side, shoulders shaking and silent tears soaking into his ruined tunic as he held her close. They stayed like that until her tears dried, and her tremors stilled. The knights around them helped them over to the great warhorses they had ridden through the forest, covering Odette in one of their cloaks as they set off towards the safety of the castle.</p>
<p>A week later, the kingdom celebrated as the castle rung with wedding bells. The newly crowned monarchs took their place on their thrones, with cushions of swan down, and smiled as a new era began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>